The invention relates to a strand guide in a continuous casting plant having opposite frame or stand parts connected by drawing anchors, in which frame or stand parts strand guiding rollers are journaled. At least one of the frame or stand parts is displaceable along the drawing anchors and is fixable thereon.
In continuous casting plants, in particular in continiuous casting plants for slabs, it ought to be possible to cast strands of different dimensions. Therefore it is necessary for the distance between the rollers supporting the strand at opposite sides to be adjustable to the desired strand thickness.
A known strand guide (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,062,792) has a ring provided with catches at the end of each drawing anchor, which catches are directed to steps of a stepped ring resting on the adjustable frame part. Perpendicular to the strand surface there are provided pressure medium cylinders for adjusting the frame part. For adjusting a certain roller distance it is necessary to lift the stand part which is displaceable along the drawing anchors, to place the stepped ring into the desired position, to adjust the frame part to the stepped ring up to the stop and then to keep it in this position.
In another known strand guide (German Pat. No. 1,963,146) the adjustment of the frame parts to the pre-selected roller distance is effected by spacers having a plurality of supporting faces at various heights for oppositely arranged bearing faces on the adjustable stand part. If the roller distance is to be changed, with this arrangement it is aldo necessary to lift the adjustable stand part, to put the spacers into the correct position, to place the stannd part upon the spacer and then to maintain it in this position.
In these known strand guides separate pressure medium cylinders are required for moving and holding the stand parts, which cylinders have to accommodate the entire load due to the ferrostatic pressure and the entire weight of the adjustable strand guide part. A further disadvantage of these known strand guides consists in that it is not possible to infinitely variably adjust the roller distance. Only those roller distances corresponding to the steps of the stepped ring or the spacers can be achieved.